


Hurricane

by heyharper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Weather, Confessions, Dreams, Flirting, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rain, Secret Crush, Separations, Slow Burn, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyharper/pseuds/heyharper
Summary: George struggles with internal conflict as he realizes he's been distancing himself from the very thing he needs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 272





	1. Light Rain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter! I'll work on making the other ones longer :)

The sound of One Direction’s harmonies mixed with Sapnap’s singing made the edges of George’s lips feel a prick of a smile forming. Sapnap somehow always found a way to incorporate singing into whatever they were doing, whether it was streaming, late-night discord calls, facetime, or recording a video.

Tonight, it was none of those, but instead, the two friends were scrolling through Twitter, rarely talking, just comforted by one another’s presence. Somewhere in between the few words they’d spoken when they saw something the other would find amusing on the timeline, Sapnap put on music. George wasn’t surprised by this, music was something they both felt connected one another, so they seemed to always have it on. Sapnap had dozens of playlists, all of which had been heard by George and Dream. There was always a new song he was begging them to listen to or watch on Youtube. George was never a huge One Direction fan, but Sapnap was (in private) so he let him have his fun.

The song ended and Spotify quickly chose the next one to play from the playlist, unsurprisingly, another One Direction song.

George smirked, _god he sure does love his One Direction._

He could just imagine Sapnap having Harry Styles posters on his walls and Niall Horan as his phone wallpaper.

He refocused his attention to his window, where rain was continuing to lightly fall onto the ground. It had been rainy all day, and he was getting sick of it. George usually loved the rain, but today it was different. He didn’t like today’s rain.

There was a light notification sound and George’s eyes moved to his monitor to see who joined their call. Dream. He could hear him breathily chuckle as he heard the One Direction song blaring from Sapnap’s end.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll turn it down in a sec,” Sapnap said, obviously preoccupied on Twitter.

“I thought you were busy tonight, Dream. Are we more important than your plans?” He asked teasingly, expecting a similar response from Dream.

“I finished early, I couldn’t resist joining the call knowing you guys were having such a lame time without me,” George could hear the smirk in his voice, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Dream’s comment.

“Excuse us, we were having a blast before you came in here and silently requested to have the music turned down,” Sapnap said defensively.

Dream chuckled before starting to type aggressively on his computer keyboard. He typed for a few seconds, and then pressed a single key repeatedly, George assumed the delete key was the button getting the attention.

He swiped off of Twitter, realizing he’d been staring at the same app for over an hour. He searched his phone’s home screen for a new app to swipe through. He opened Snapchat, noticing there were new notifications from the day. His pinned conversations, Dream and Sapnap, both had new snaps. He instinctively opened Dream’s first.

The Snapchat was a simple one but still was able to make George smile. Patches, Dream’s cat, was laying on her back on his bed. She was sprawled out on his light grey bed sheets and soft blue comforter. Pictures like this always felt so private to George, he didn’t want to intrude on Dream’s quiet and personal life. He replied with a picture of his gaming setup, with the words “she’s the cutest” written in the simple Snapchat text.

Sapnap’s was a little different. It was a photo of him obviously in the middle of singing along to music with him flipping off the camera. This was a very Sapnap like picture to recieve - he wasn’t surprised by the contents.

“Is it still raining there, George?” Dream asked softly.

George could barely hear him over the music. A warm feeling rushed through his body at the thought of him remembering what he had said earlier in the day about the rain.

“Yeah, it is.” He did the math in his head, “It’s been like 16 consecutive hours.”

It had been raining when he woke up early that morning and it didn’t look like it was slowing down any time soon.

“Good thing you never have any plans, or go outside for that matter” Sapnap giggled as he lowered the volume of the music. Dream’s light wheeze filled his headphones, and George couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.

“Ugh, you guys are the worst. In fact, I was actually planning on going for a walk today,”

“Sure, I bet.” He said quickly, “I gotta go, my food was finally delivered and I want to eat in peace with my music. Don’t have to-o much fun without me.” He made a kissing noise that made everyone giggle, “I’ll talk to you guys later,”

“See ya. Have fun with One Direction,” George teased as Dream said goodbye and Sapnap left the call.

The silence that absorbed the call was painful. Without the music, the only sound George could hear was the tapping of rain on his window. Things had gotten strange between the two of them and George had been racking his brain trying to figure out why. Maybe it had started when Dream stopped speedrun streaming, trying to keep people off his back and get out of the constant spotlight. George had felt the need to back off and give him his space, not wanting to overwhelm him. He wanted to do what was best for Dream even if it was hard for him. Or maybe George was just reading way too much into this. Friends can have rough patches, it doesn’t have to mean anything.

“Hey George?” Dream sounded sleepy.

George had to pull his attention away from his endless maze of thoughts. Lately it seemed so much easier to just fall into the hole of overthinking and get carried away by it.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He realized he was still looking at his phone, his eyes glued to the same page on Snapchat. He decided to turn it off and focus on Dream.

“I’m sorry we haven’t been able to talk lately. I’ve been crazy busy and I don’t want you to feel like you’ve done anything wrong,”

A sense of relief, worry, doubt, and confusion filled George’s stomach. How obvious was I making it? Dream could be lying to make him feel better, but that doesn’t seem like something he would do. He also could just be saying this without actually thinking about how weird things had gotten between the two of them.

George cleared his throat before responding, worried he would show his emotions through his voice. “Dream,” George never knew when to use Dream’s real name, it always felt like the wrong time. “I don’t want you to feel guilty at all. You’ve been going through so much in such a small amount of time. You deserve a break just like everybody else. I don’t feel like I’ve done anything wrong, don’t worry.” That last part was somewhat of a lie but the more George said it out loud, the easier it was to convince himself of it.

George could practically hear the doubt coming from Dream in the silence. Instead of saying anything more on the topic, he did the one thing that George hoped he wouldn’t.

“Well, I think I have to go too, turns out the family is coming over for dinner.”

He could feel his heart throb at the words. George didn’t want Dream to leave. He wanted things to go back to how they were, or he wanted whatever caused this to go away.

“Oh, okay. I’ll talk to you later,” He said, trying not to say the wrong thing or let his emotion reveal himself.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you later,” Dream repeated the phrase as if he wanted to convince himself of it being true.

A light sound came from his headphones, and he was gone.

George hadn’t realized how tired he was until now that he was by himself. May as well go to bed early, there’s no reason to stay up any later. He shut off his computer and lamp, and moved from his desk to his bed. He instinctively turned on his phone, his eyes burned by the bright light in his pitch black room. Twitter again it is.

He scrolled through his timeline for what seemed like forever, liking fanart and replying to his friends. George tried to think of something to tweet on his alt, but nothing seemed right. He was about to turn off his phone when the perfect idea came to mind. He opened a new tweet and considered the best way to phrase it. He kept it simple.

Sapnap is a directioner. Just thought you’d all want to know :)

He smiled at his phone before pressing tweet and turning off his phone. He already knew he’d wake up to an angry text from Sapnap. He would already be planning his revenge. He pulled the covers over himself and sighed, knowing he is about to get pulled back into his thoughts. It had been a nightly struggle for the past few weeks, trying to fall asleep without hours of simply laying in the dark and thinking. Tonight he could tell, was another night where he would lose this battle.

He rolled over to face his window and closed his eyes.

His mind wandered to Dream. His voice, his avatar, his laugh, his texts, his presence. It all felt like home. He felt so safe when he thought about Dream, but not in a “if anyone hurts you, I’ll kick their ass,” kind of way. In is the, “let me hold you and make all of your problems go away” kind of safe. He sighed happily as he felt sleep tug at his consciousness and the rain pull him into his exhaustion.


	2. A Walk in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's whirlwind of thoughts and emotions lead him to taking a walk in the rain to clear his thoughts. He then streams with Dream and Karl. Afterwards, him and Dream have a heartfelt conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is about the length of how I want about every chapter - hopefully I'll continue to stay this length. I'm planning on releasing a new chapter about every week :D

George woke to an empty feeling in his chest, something that physically hurt to think about. He had the comforter curled around him like a cocoon, his arms tightly wrapped around his pillow and hands gripping the sides. He pushed it all off, grunting in annoyance.

He turned on his phone to find multiple text notifications from Sapnap, as expected. The silence of the room made it impossible to miss the loud drumming of rain on the window. Louder than yesterday. He turned the news onto the tv in his bedroom and got changed using the bright glow from the screen to guide him through the darkness of the room.

“Seems as if we are going to be getting multiple days of rain in a row. We predict this may last for a while, there’s a large rainstorm coming from the west and heading in this direction,” The weatherman was drawing a line from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and towards the UK.

George chose to just throw a hoodie on top of the shirt he slept in and be done.

He decided today was a good day to spend a few hours on stream and hang out on the Dream SMP with some friends. A great way to have some fun and release all of the stress that was fogging up his brain. He left his room with the tv still on, enjoying the background noise and sound of another person’s voice after being cooped up in isolation for so long.

He opened the fridge and to his growling stomach’s dismay, it was practically empty. The two cans of Coke and half-filled bottle of ketchup stared blankly back at him.

_Looks like I haven’t been grocery shopping in a while._

He made a mental note to go food shopping once the weather calmed down.

He called in a double delivery order to his favorite Chinese restaurant, one for lunch and one for dinner. It would take some time to get here and by the time it did, it would be about lunchtime. He opened his phone, hopped onto the couch, and began to giggle as he started reading Sapnap’s texts.

dude, you’re the worst you know that? - 3:14 AM

I just opened Twitter and everything I’ve seen on the timeline has been about me and one direction - 3:18AM

BRUH THEYVE LITERALLY STARTED MAKING EDITS AND FANART - 3:30 AM

George couldn’t stop himself from full-on cracking up as he tthoughtof a response.

Just thought I’d keep things interesting, he replied as he caught his breath from all the early morning laughing.

Just as Sapnap had said, as soon as George opened Twitter his timeline was filled with fanart, video edits, and so much that was more centered around Sapnap’s obsession and love for One Direction. He was always so impressed by what their fans were able to make, especially in such a short period of time. He spent a little while liking, replying to, and retweeting tons of fan art.

He was about to turn off his phone and make a plan for the day when a certain tweet caught his eye.

The three best friends had always been very open about how they felt towards being romantically shipped. If it made their fans happy, they were fine with it. It didn’t make them uncomfortable and the three of them would often read fanfictions together in a call and laugh until their throats got scratchy. These calls hadn’t been happening often, and George thought he was going to be sick when he saw this fan art tweet of him and Dream.

This specific piece of art was of him and Dream lying together on a simple bed with a light blue comforter, dark grey pillows, and a foggy window nearby.Dream had his arms wrapped around George's lean body, holding him close. George had his head on his chest, looking very comfortable and content.

George hadn’t been held in so long. He was so touch starved that he could feel Dream’s warm hands on his torso, holding his body against his. He could imagine his heartbeat against his cheek.

He felt his face get warm as he realized what he was thinking about. He blinked his eyes open, not remembering when he had closed them. He immediately stood up and began pacing across the room.

He didn’t feel like it was gross, but more like his feelings had been violated by this piece of artwork. This was the first time he had felt this way and he was so confused as to why he was. There was a knot in his stomach and it felt like all the moisture had been stripped from his mouth. He stopped pacing to yell at himself.

What the hell is wrong with you? There’s nothing behind these feelings, you’re being an idiot.

He tried to convince himself this, he really did. But there was something in the back of his mind that he kept pushing away but it kept getting his attention and making its way back to his thoughts.

The best way for him to stop thinking about whatever this is, is to stream. Unfortunately, it was still before noon which meant most of the people watched his streams were still asleep. He sat down again and put his head in his hands.

Everything seemed so confusing at the moment. He usually talked about these things with Sapnap and Dream, but this wasn’t the topic he wanted to discuss with them. Sapnap would assume he was joking and turn it into an opportunity to tease him relentlessly. That wasn’t something George needed right now. And well Dream- he couldn’t exactly bring this subject up. Without even knowing what the subject was, it seemed as though there was no point in talking to anyone about it.

_I can deal with it by myself. It isn’t even anything important, stop convincing yourself it is._

Without thinking twice, George stood up and walked out of his apartment. He shuffled down the stairs until he was outside, breathing in the fresh air and having the rain surround him and his senses. He shoved his phone deep into his pocket, not wanting to look at it for a long time. He didn’t care about how many notifications he missed, he was busy doing more important things. He let the rain fall onto his face, sending a refreshing feeling through his body. The streets were empty, and he was able to keep his mask in his pocket for the entirety of his journey. He stepped into every puddle that he could, letting his socks and shoes get soaking wet. He pulled his sweatshirt hood off the crown of his head and let the water fall through his hair and drip down his scalp. He breathed the humid air in, taking big gulps to calm himself.

Sometimes all a person needs is a good walk in the rain. It let him clear his mind, be in silence, and release his bottled-up energy. George walked for hours. He didn’t mind that his legs started to burn or that he could feel his blood sugar decreasing by the minute.

He eventually made his way back to his street, his drenched shoes and socks squeaking with every step he took. His soggy clothes clung to his moist skin as he walked up the steps and to the door of his apartment.

His Chinese food was sitting outside of his front door, all crammed into two plastic bags.

_Shit._

He scooped up the bags and shoved them into the fridge before he began tugging his clothes off.

He left it all in a heap on his bathroom floor as he turned on the shower and let the water splash his face, washing everything down the drain. He stood in the shower for what felt like seconds and hours at the same time. He let all of the anxiety, fear, and all the other emotions he couldn’t quite place drip down his cheeks and onto his shower floor. After he stopped lacking the feeling of the water on his body, he turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around himself.

He ate his lunch slowly, letting his thoughts wander.

He thought about his plans for the stream, his rain walk, and his mind finally let himself think about Dream. As soon as the thoughts entered his brain, a warm feeling blossomed in his stomach. The contents of the snapchats Dream sent him occasionally rushed through his brain. The small glimpses of his hair, his clothes, a rare shoulder, just him in general. He never received a picture of his full face, but it felt more intimate getting the pictures of tiny bits of him.

Reluctantly, he checked his phone to pull himself away from his thoughts. His heart began to pound quickly as he saw the name “Dream” above the top text message on his phone. Unlocking his phone quickly, he read the text.

I’m joining the SMP in a few minutes, you wanna join?

A simple, yet thoughtful text was enough to send butterflies throughout his stomach.

For sure - see you then :), he responded, hoping it was casual enough.

George quickly threw on a white shirt, a pair of sweats, and slumped into his chair. He messed with his lighting and camera until it was perfect, and then started streaming.

“Hey, guys! Sorry for not really announcing the stream, today has been kinda busy,” he said to the small number of people that were already there. The chat exploded as the notification of him going live was sent out and thousands started joining the stream. He logged onto the server and was met by Dream waiting at the spot where they had logged off together.

He joined the first voice channel on Discord before he was able to realize Dream was the only one there. If he had noticed earlier, he would have waited for others to join so the two of them weren’t stuck being awkward in front of thousands of people.

“Hey, George!” Dream had just woken up, he could tell. His voice was deeper and more scratchy than usual.

“Hi. Did you just get up?” George wanted to smack himself. He couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut.  
“Yeah, how’d you know?” There was a tease in his voice. He was playing with him.

“Uhhh- just a feeling. I dunno,” he sputtered as Dream’s light chuckle filled his headset. He was making himself look like an idiot.

Before either of them could say anything more, someone joined the call.

George could not have been happier to hear Karl’s voice amplifying through his headset.

“Hey, guys! I’m getting on the server right now,” he was saying. Karl was a loud and bubbly person. George was eternally grateful for him joining at the right time.

George stopped listening as Karl began trailing off in his never-ending thoughts. His mind wandered to his monitor screen, where Dream’s avatar was running around, killing mobs nearby. It looked as if he was protecting him, not letting anything near George, keeping him safe. A small smile formed on his lips.

“So yeah, that was what happened with my Taco Bell today. Still can’t believe it,” Karl was finishing, “Yo George, you with us buddy?”

He snapped back to reality. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Sorry I was spacing out for a sec,”

“We could tell, chat is concerned.” Dream chuckled. He sounded as if he wanted to say more, but didn’t.

The three friends began bouncing ideas off of one another, trying to think of what to do on the server. They eventually decided to build a Sapnap monument directly next to Tommy’s house.

A few hours went by and they were satisfied with their work. Of course, they didn’t spend the entire time working on the monument, they were also talking, messing around, and running around trying to kill each other. George also had to take a few breaks to read his donations.

Once things started wrapping up and there didn’t seem like anything else to do, the three of them decided to log off and say their goodbyes to his stream.

“See you, chat! Thanks for watching, I really appreciate it,” he read the last few donations out as he left the server.

“Love you guys! Bye!” Dream’s voice got higher as he said goodbye to the stream.

He pressed the “end stream” button and they were alone. The silence in the call was different than the day before. It was the nice kind of silence, not a painful kind.

“How was your day?” Dream asked politely. He was the type of person who actually listened and cared when you told him about your day.

“It was good, I got Chinese food for lunch and then went for a walk in the rain. I had to clear my head and it was exactly what I needed.” George didn’t plan on telling Dream that last part, but it was so easy to talk to him.

“Hm,” Dream said quietly, “What were you clearing your mind of?” he asked lightly. It was obvious he didn’t want to make George uncomfortable or say anything he didn’t want to.

“I’ve been kinda stressed lately,” he explained carefully, trying not to give too much away. “Not really sure why, my brain has just been really foggy and I”ve been overthinking everything going on.”  
George could practically hear Dream thinking about what to say. He always seemed to say the right thing in when George needed it the most.

“Yeah, I noticed something has been up. You wanna talk about it?”

He noticed. He cared.

George couldn’t think of what to say. Should he tell Dream what was actually happening, or just avoid the subject and move on? He chose that latter.

“I can’t really explain it, I don’t even know what it is to be honest. Thank you though, I really appreciate it,”

“Yeah of course. Let me know if you change your mind, I’m always here,”

A notification appeared on George’s phone and he picked it up to find out it was a Snapchat from Dream. His heart skipped a beat as he opened it.

The picture made his stomach drop. It was a slightly blurry photo of Dream’s shoulder and the bottom of his face. His sharp jawline, tan skin, and masculine features made George’s cheeks burn. Everything about him was so delicate and strong at the same time. George’s mind went back to the fanart he had seen only a few hours ago. His head resting on Dream’s chest, his arms wrapped around him, how close they were.

“You good?” He asked, a teasing tone in his voice. He defintely just saw the icon change on Snapchat as he opened the photo.

George cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.” That did not sound convincing at all. Dream gave a questionable “mhm” as he continued to stare at the intimate-feeling photo.

“Guess what I did today?” Dream asked sneakily.

“I have no clue, tell me,” His eyes pulled away from the picture and towards his monitor.

“I put a package in the mail for you,”


	3. A Storm Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. the support on here has been insane, way more than I was expecting! this chapter was so fun to write :) hope you all enjoy <3

Every last drop of moisture disappeared from George’s mouth. There were so many thoughts going through his mind that he didn’t know which one to pick and say aloud. 

“W-what do you mean?” he eventually sputtered.  _ Why would Dream send him a package without telling him first? What could possibly be in it… _

Dream snickered softly as if it was an obvious answer. He had the urge to roll his eyes,  _ god he’s such a prick sometimes.  _

Dream eventually explained after George kept quiet, not wanting to guess what he meant. “I found some stuff I thought you might like, so I put them in a box and mailed it to your apartment. It should be there in a few days, I sent it through priority mail.” 

The thoughtfulness of this action sent a lovely feeling bubbling through his body. 

“I’m assuming you’re not going to tell me what’s in the box?” he asked.

“Oh come on, what’s the fun in that? You’ll find out when you open it,” There was a teasing edge in his voice that made George squirm in his chair. Dream had always loved messing with him but recently it felt different, like there was a different motive behind it. 

“I’m kinda nervous to hear what you think about some of the stuff I put in there,” his voice got low and soft, expressing his true emotions. 

The tenderness in his tone made George smile. He loved it when Dream got serious with him and they talked for real. No one else, no games, just the two of them talking.

“I bet I’ll love it all,” he reassured him, “It’s really sweet of you to do that for me, Clay,” he whispered. He hoped he hadn’t made Dream uncomfortable by using his name and reciprocating the seriousness from his end, but instead he responded with something George was not expecting at all.

“I want you to FaceTime me while you open it,” 

A silence fell in the call. 

_ He’s testing to see how far you’ll go, don’t back down.  _ He gulped. 

“Sounds good, I’m looking forward to it,” He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, unsure if he did so successfully. 

Dream’s voice got stuck in his throat. “I’ll, uh, be right back,” he said suddenly, sounding flustered. He muted himself and George was alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t stop himself from smirking,  _ he definitely wasn’t expecting me to go along with it. _

Minutes passed and Dream was still muted. George’s eyes fluttered shut and his mind wandered to the picture Dream had sent him last night. His sharp jawline, strong shoulder, and soft looking skin. George would do anything to reach out and run his fingers across his collarbone. Feel him underneath his hands. Be with him. Hear his voice coming from somewhere other than his headset.

He tried to pull away from this feeling but it kept dragging him back, it was so much stronger than him. It was so easy to just give in, to let his thoughts surround him and fall into the lovely feeling of safe. There was so much comfort in thinking about Dream and he never wanted this feeling to go away. 

The three best friends had never met, but George had imagined every scenario in his head. He had made up his mind about what Dream smelled like a while ago; an intoxicating blend of pine, campfire smoke, and the scent after a rainstorm, with a delicate afterthought of vanilla, fresh laundry, and citrus. On nights when he couldn’t sleep or nightmares jolted him awake, he would close his eyes and imagine the Dream he’d created in his head. The way his lips perked up in a grin when he made George laugh. How he ruffled his hair to make it look just right. The tone he took when he was saying something he meant, soft and dominant. The soft curve on his throat where his Adam’s apple juts out. Everything in his mind was so sure, he’d had enough damn time to think about it. He could practically smell him, he was so close. Hiraeth filled his mind and soul when he entered this place. 

The thoughts that were clouding all of his senses abruptly shattered and crashed onto the floor beside him. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed his hands were tightly clenched into fists and there were deep nail-shaped marks in both of his palms. He released his hands and lightly ran his fingers over the tender skin, wincing in pain. 

Immediately, a wave of guilt rushed over him. 

_ I cannot believe you. We’re supposed to be best friends, and best friends are certainly not supposed to feel this way about one another. He’ll never feel the same way about you. _

He left the call without saying goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George spent what felt like days (but was actually about 16 hours) wrapped in his blankets and listening to the heavy rain outside his window. He managed to fall asleep a few times, but only to wake up with his forehead and upper lip beaded with cold sweat. 

The drumming of the storm made him feel at peace. Gave him a purpose. 

There was something inside of him that had changed, and he was violently trying to convince himself that it didn’t exist. He was constantly talking sense into himself, hoping his conscience would just give up and listen. He didn’t  _ really _ feel this way about his best friend, it was all inside his head. Right?

His phone had lit up multiple times with notifications for a while after he had left the call, but the slowly stopped as he ignored them. It hurt to disregard texts that were most likely from Dream, but he didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, especially not him. He turned away from his nightstand so he wouldn’t be tempted.

Eventually, George fell into a deep sleep. It had finally gotten dark out and it was just what he needed to be pulled under by his exhaustion. 

His door opened, and he rolled to see who it was. It felt like his breath had been physically removed from his lungs. Standing in the doorway, as real as he had ever been, was Dream. His green eyes sparkled in the sunlight that was beaming through the large windows across the room. He had his hands in his pockets, and was gazing in George’s direction.

“Wha- what are you doing here?” George asked softly, as he frantically rummaged around to find his shirt under the blankets.

Dream sat down on the edge of his bed, “I just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re doing okay,” Through the hoodie he was wearing, George watched his chest rising and falling. He was so human. So  _ here _ . 

George released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. There were so many questions, he couldn’t just pick one. 

“Well, you- I don’t,” he sputtered. He could feel his cheeks grow red as Dream glanced up at him with a light smirk. 

_ Oh no, please don’t look at me like that, _ he begged. 

Dream’s jaw clenched a few times before he relocated. He fell back carefully so he was laying next to George. They were so close to one another, but not touching. George gulped, unsure if he wanted to start talking and possibly ruin the moment. 

“Why are you here?” he finally asked, realizing Dream wasn’t going to go first. 

Dream turned towards him. They were facing each other now, less than a foot apart. Dream’s warm breath sent tingles down George’s body. He smelled just like had thought. The blend of aromas didn’t smell different, but instead like home. A home that had never been home before, until now. 

Impulsively, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against Dream’s cheek. Electricity. Fire. Sparks. Dream sucked in a breath and his gaze wandered to George’s lips. They were in slow motion. His touch fell to his collarbone. His skin was soft and warmth bloomed trailed where his fingers met. 

Their eyes met again. George finally got a good look at his eyes. Green with specks of light brown and gold. They were so elegant yet strong. 

“I- I need you, Clay,” George said so quietly he was nervous he hadn’t heard him when he said nothing. Dream’s mind was obviously at work, like it always was. He wasn’t trying to outthink him now, but trying to find the right words. 

“You have me,” he answered gently.

George finally made up his mind and leaned in, closing his eyes and placing his hand on the back of Dream’s head. He could feel their lips getting closer, closer closer. Energy sparked between them, but just as they were about to touch, George jolted awake as someone banged on his door. 

  
  
  



	4. Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up to banging on his door and soon sends a text he is nervous to send.

The loud banging on his front door continued. He groaned and dropped a pillow over his head, hoping that would stop the noise.

_ Couldn’t have waited a few more seconds?  _ He begged the mysterious knocker. 

He felt like the movie had been turned off right before everything was fixed. Like the song was changed seconds before the beat drop. He felt wildly unsatisfied and unhappy with the timing of the knocking on his door. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groaned as he swung his legs off the bed. His legs felt as though they were too heavy to move after not using them for so long. The thoughts of the night before filled his mind and the air in his bedroom quickly began to feel thick, like he was having a hard time getting it into his lungs. He slammed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths until he was able to pull himself out of the endless spiral he could feel his mind falling into. He wasn’t going to let himself fall down that hole this early in his day.

Feeling an unhealthy amount of joints in his legs and back crack and pop, he stood up and walked to his front door sleepily. He attempted to fix his hair, unaware if he was helping since he had no mirror attached to the wall. He was hoping he looked somewhat presentable, despite not knowing who was on the other side of the door. George got on his tiptoes to look through the peephole, and his stomach dropped. 

A delivery woman, with her hands very much full with an abnormally large package. As excitement and nervousness spread throughout George’s body, he pulled open the door to relieve her of this massive burden. 

  
  


They made eye contact as he greeted her and he forced a small breath from his throat. She was one of the most stunning women he had ever seen. Her skin was dark brown, a similar shade to espresso. She had long eyelashes and lightly filled in eyebrows. Her brown hair was in loose curls that fell at her shoulders. Her lips were full and covered in a thick pink gloss. Her skin was smooth and the few marks that could be seen just made her more elegant. Her nose was beautifully unique, giving her something that made her stand out in the crowd, but in a good way. She smelled amazing too, like peppermint mixed with something sweet he couldn’t quite place.

“Hey, I have a package for uh,” she checked her clipboard, “George.”

Her voice was incredibly smooth and kind, but George couldn’t relate it to anything off the top of his head. 

“Yeah that’s me,” he said as he signed the paper she passed over. “Gosh,” he muttered, “I’m so sorry you had to walk up all those steps with this, it looks really heavy,”

She smiled at him, and it was contagious. George was not feeling his hottest right about now, both mentally and physically, but he couldn’t help grinning back at her. This was the first time he had genuinely smiled in a while. 

She had a gap in between her two front teeth, an imperfection that only added to her perfection. 

“Don’t worry about it!” That’s what I’m gettin’ paid to do,” she laughed kindly. 

She handed over the box once he assured her he was ready. George grunted as the full weight of the box strained his shoulders and back. Now he felt even

worse for her having to walk up multiple flights of steps with this thing, even if she was getting paid to do it. 

He thanked her and shut the door with his foot. He stumbled across the room and eventually plopped it on the couch with a soft  _ thud _ . George walked over to his kitchen island and opened the drawer on the far left, pulling out a pair of scissors. He was about to cut open the box when he remembered.

_ I’m supposed to open this on Facetime with Dream. Shit. _

George had not spoken to Dream, or anyone aside from the kind woman who woke him up, since he abruptly left the call the previous night. Dream didn’t know he had gotten the package, so it wouldn’t hurt him to not tell him yet, right? He needed a few hours to prepare himself. 

George decided to make himself breakfast to waste some time and eat a real meal. After he put two pieces of bread in the toaster and broke an egg into the pan he put on the stove, he connected his phone to the speakers perched on the kitchen counters and shuffled his favorite playlist to cook to. 

From what went to a simple foot tap, to light head bobbing, and finally to a full late-morning dance party was exactly what George had been needing for the past few weeks. He blasted the music so loud it hurt his ears, but he didn’t care, it felt good. 

He danced to songs he had sung with his best friends in a call, laughing so hard they had trouble breathing. 

He danced to songs that pulled him back to his childhood, some memories he loved to revisit. 

He danced to songs that he had listened to on repeat for days on end, finding new lyrics and rhythms that brought him more love for the song. Eventually, he would get tired of the song and put it into this playlist, where he would hear it only a few times a month. 

He quieted the music once his food was done, and he ate while tapping his foot to the beat. 

George’s mind wandered to the elephant in the room, but the one only he could see. 

_ That dream last night was, um- interesting.  _

On one hand, dreams are often based on something you have been thinking about, but on the other hand, it’s your mind doing whatever you want without your control. That left him with two very different options to blame his dream on. 

He couldn’t lie to himself much longer, especially when his feelings were so obvious. He enjoyed the dream. It was an enjoyable dream, nerve-wracking, but also enjoyable. 

Instead of his usual “try to hide from these thoughts, they’re the enemy” approach, he  _ consciously  _ fell into the thoughts.

Clay’s skin had been so soft. So real. He had been right there. With him. They had touched. They had kissed. Well… almost kissed. He tried to remember what he had smelled like, hoping the scent would bounce off his nose again.

He pushed forward into the memories of the night before, wanting more. Everything about him had been so familiar. Like somewhere he had been in a past life and trying to remember in this one. 

The feeling of having Dream next to him rushed through his body. A mixture of adrenaline, anxiety, happiness, longing, and so much more.

Before he knew it, he was back in his bedroom, turning on his phone. Multiple texts from Sapnap, Dream, and Karl illuminated a soft glow onto his face.

He ignored the notifications and typed in his password. Impulsively, he started texting Dream. He hadn’t even thought about it, just decided to. He contemplated what to say, there was a lot he  _ could _ say. He decided to go with something simple yet direct.

He typed the three words as his hands shook in excitement and impatience.

_ The package came. _


End file.
